No es un simple catarro
by TheMentalistGirl
Summary: Escalofrios, dolor de cabeza, fiebre, tos y... "No puede ser."  Se decía así mismo con frustración y el equipo disfrutaba ante la situacion.  Humor.  One-shot.


No es un simple catarro

Jane despertó a las 7:30 de la mañana. Al ver el reloj, cayó sentado en la cama de su habitación. Aparentemente no escuchó la alarma. Se sentía muy cansado. Era normal. No había podido dormir bien durante la noche. La pasó con escalofríos, tos, nariz húmeda y dolor de cabeza. El clima últimamente estaba algo rebelde, así que le achacó los síntomas a él.

Llegó a la oficina y notó todo tranquilo. Así que fue a prepararse una taza de té.

Cho: "Te ves fatal." Dijo deteniéndose a su lado para abrir la nevera en busca de un bocadillo.

Jane: "Buenos días!" Dijo enérgico.

Cho: "Aún así te ves fatal."

Jane: "Oh, gracias por la ayuda." Dijo mientras movía el sobre del té dentro de la taza.

Se sentó tranquilamente a disfrutar su taza de té, la cual por primera vez no se bebió completa.

Jane: "Definitivamente me siento mal." Pensó.

Van Pelt: "Jane, deberías ir al doctor. Llevas varios días así." Dijo observándolo desde su escritorio.

Jane: "Ya se me pasará."

El hombre sintió un leve picor detrás del cuello e instintivamente pasó sus dedos en el lugar y se frotó. Se levantó del sofá y fue a su escritorio. Se sentó en su silla, cosa que muy pocas veces hace, abrió la gaveta y sacó el libro de Sudoku. Tomó un lápiz y se quedó en el escritorio llenando los cuadros.

Minutos más tarde, Lisbon apareció.

Lisbon: "Tenemos un caso nuevo. Cho, Van Pelt y Rigsby, vayan en la camioneta y Jane…" Se detuvo al mirar a su consultor.

Estaba dormido en su escritorio, con la cabeza apoyada en su brazo izquierdo, y agarrando con suavidad el lápiz con la mano derecha.

Lisbon: "…va conmigo." Dijo con sarcasmo y acercándose a él. "Adelántense, chicos."

Cho: "Bien."

Rigsby: "Ok."

Van Pelt solo asintió y salió.

Lisbon se detuvo al lado de Jane y golpeó con suavidad el muslo izquierdo de él con su pierna.

Lisbon: "Jane, hay trabajo. No es hora de dormir."

Jane abrió los ojos y levantó la cabeza de su escritorio. Miró a la agente senior con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Jane: "Hey, Lisbon. Qué hay?"

Lisbon: "Te ves peor que ayer, Jane. Deberías ir al médico."

Jane: "Mehhhh…. Es un simple catarro."

Lisbon tocó la mejilla de Jane para comprobar la temperatura.

Lisbon: "Creo que tienes fiebre."

Jane: "Estoy bien, Lisbon. No es nada." Dijo llevándose esta vez los dedos a la frente para frotarse.

Lisbon: "Qué es eso?" Dijo mirando su frente.

Jane: "Que es qué?"

Lisbon: "Tienes una erupción en la frente."

Jane: "Quizás me picó un mosquito." Dijo esta vez rascándose detrás de la oreja.

Lisbon: "Bueno, vámonos que se nos hace tarde."

El hombre se levantó del escritorio y ambos salieron del CBI.

XXX

Lo primero que hizo Patrick Jane luego de llegar del campo, fue ir a la cocina, buscar unos analgésicos y bebérselos. La fiebre, la tos y el catarro lo estaban volviendo loco. Luego fue a lanzarse en su sofá. No veía la hora en llegar a él. Sentía que lo llamaba con desesperación.

Van Pelt caminó por su lado y lo miró.

Van Pelt: "Te sientes peor, verdad?" Dijo haciendo una mueca.

Jane solo suspiró y cerró los ojos.

Van Pelt: "Almorzaste?"

Jane: "No tengo hambre." Dijo mientras se frotaba por debajo de la camisa el hombro.

Cho: "Ya pareces un perro de tanto que te rascas."

Rigsby y Van Pelt sonrieron.

Jane se quedó dormido alrededor de media hora. Cuando despertó, notó que estaba sudoroso. "Al menos estoy botando la fiebre." Pensó para aliviarse así mismo. Se sintió incomodo y fue al baño a lavarse la cara. Cuando se secó y se miró al espejo hubo algo que le llamó la atención. No eran los ojos rojos, ni las ojeras, ni la nariz tupida. Eran cinco erupciones; una en la frente, otra en el cuello, otra en el mentón, una dentro del cabello y la que se sentía detrás de la oreja.

Frunció el ceño confundido y un recuerdo vino a su cabeza.

Jane: "No puede ser…" Dijo mientras cerraba los ojos con frustración.

…

_**Dos semanas atrás**_

"_Jane: "Hey, qué sucede aquí?" Dijo al acercarse a su sofá y encontrar dos niños jugando en él. Los hijos de Hightower._

_Lisbon: "Lo siento, Jane, pero tu sofá quiere descanso de ti hoy."_

_Jane: "No. Mi sofá me quiere a mí. Me ama a mí."_

_Lisbon: "Si, si, Jane. No te preocupes. No estarán mucho tiempo. El papá los viene a buscar."_

_Jane: "No se supone que deben estar en la escuela?" _

_Lisbon: "Pues sí, pero parece ser que había un brote de no sé qué y los enviaron a casa."_

_Jane: "Exacto. A casa, no a mi sofá." _

…

Salió del baño y caminó hacia la sala de descanso. Se quedó en medio de esta pensando.

Cho: "Y ahora que te sucede?"

Jane: "De que era el brote que había en la escuela de los niños de Hightower?" Dijo volviéndose hacia Cho.

Cho: "No lo sé. Por?"

Rigsby: "De varicela, creo. Por qué?"

Jane se llevó las manos a la cintura y suspiró cerrando los ojos.

Van Pelt: "Qué sucede?"

Jane: "Por qué no me dijeron nada?" Dijo ahora irritado.

Van Pelt: "Los chicos no estaban enfermos. No presentaban ningún síntoma. Por qué tendrías que saberlo?"

Jane: "Pues eran portadores."

Rigsby: "Por qué lo dices?"

Jane: "Maldición, mírame!" Dijo mostrándole las erupciones de su cara a Rigsby.

Lisbon: "Qué tienes ahora, Jane?" Dijo entrando con un expediente en las manos.

Jane: "Qué tengo? Tengo varicela!"

Lisbon sonrió divertidamente.

Rigsby: "Que tienes qué?" No pudo evitar una carcajada.

Cho: "Que nunca te había dado de pequeño?"

Jane: "No nunca."

Los chicos lo miraban incrédulos y sonriendo.

Jane: "No es gracioso!"

Lisbon: "A ver… a ver. Mira para acá." Dijo acercándose y agarrándole la mandíbula para girarle la cabeza y tener una mejor vista. "Pues si… tienes más erupciones que esta mañana. Y si. Creo que es varicela." Dijo sonriéndole.

Jane: "Si, ya lo sé. Perfecto."

Lisbon: "Oh... Relájate. Eso sí, ve al médico ahora. Puede ser un poco peligroso para tu edad."

Jane: "Ah, si… Qué más malo me puede pasar?"

Lisbon: "Te puede dar neumonía, Jane. A mi hermano pequeño le dio y eso si que no es gracioso."

Jane: "Juro que pondré un cartel que diga: Propiedad de Patrick Jane. No se acerquen." Dijo mientras hacia un marco en el aire frente a su sofá.

El equipo lo miraba divertido.

Lisbon: "Aunque no estuviesen en el sofá, te hubieses contagiado, Jane. Estuvieron aqui un buen rato dando vueltas por todos lados."

Jane: "Contagiaron mi sofá!"

Cho, Rigsby y Van Pelt miraban a Jane y luego se miraban sonriendo.

Lisbon: "Ve al médico, Jane."

Jane: "No me miren así!" Dijo ahora evidentemente irritado. "A todos ustedes le dio varicela de pequeños?"

"Si." Dijeron todos al unísono.

Jane: "Que lástima." Dijo agarrando su chaqueta y saliendo de la oficina.

El equipo estalló a carcajadas. Era la primera vez que disfrutaban tanto a costillas de Patrick Jane.

* * *

><p>Necesitaba escribir algo de humor. xD Espero que les haya gustado.<p> 


End file.
